Constant Vigilance
by Make it Beautiful
Summary: He used to be ruddy annoying with his stupid too untidy hair, his annoyingly piercing split-pea irises boring into mine, and his too sculpted body. Still I do not, did not, like him no matter how much he had changed.


disclaimer: if I owned HP I would not be in high school.

JPXLE RLXOC SBXOC

XOXO

That should be me.

I sock the apple on my elbows, knees, and hips like a hacky sack, making three of the four tables burst into a loud applause. The apple glints slightly from the pretend sky while Dumbledore dines quietly with the rest of the staff and the students steadily cheer on their golden girl. Boys crane their necks as I twist and curl in the air to bounce the apple more comfortably while they boo when someone snatches it away.

Ugh it's him.

Him - with his gorgeous, slightly too long raven locks dangling into his sweltering hazel eyes and the sly half smile playing upon his striking face. He smirks slightly and munches my favorite food, and I glare as if I am not completely enamored with him. He laughs at my attempts.

He is James Potter, the man of my dreams, though he doesn't need to know that.

He used to be ruddy annoying with his stupid too untidy hair, his annoyingly piercing split-pea irises boring into mine, and his too sculpted body. Of course, his eyes aren't split pea, and how can someone be too chiseled? Still I do not, did not, like him no matter how much he had changed.

Of course, he keeps the same mannerisms with his top two buttons undone or his ruffling of the hair. He wears his tie loose and his trousers slightly sagging so we ladies can catch a glimpse of his snitch boxers. James' trainers are of course muddy, and his smile so achingly sweet that you just want to bury your face into his chest and inhale that glorious smell.

Heck to the no, Merlin you can't do this! You are Lily Marie Evans, your three best friends are Frank, Dakota and Alice. You do not fall in love. This is simply impossible, when boys ask you out you refuse! You refuse because you tell yourself that you have no time for boys.

However, James Potter's different. He helps out first years, he stands up for himself and can face a woman in tears, and is trippy at Quidditch! Perfect right? He gets the best marks, is captain of the Quidditch team, and the golden boy to my girl.

In addition, he can hold his breath a lot longer than I can! Four point three minutes and even if he did cheat, he was smart enough to cast a stealthy bubblehead charm. He plays Wizard chess like a pro, has that dark, masochistic, sensitive look about him. His best friend is masochistic looking too but Sirius is a walking, disease ridden, sex robot while James is simply a hormonal teenage boy.

He's a gentleman now, but before Potter was an absolute toe-rag who asked me every hour with a new pickup line such as, "I lost my teddy bear will you sleep with me?" or, "Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" Looking back I never noticed how much effort he put into me and now I feel as if I have broken his heart over a thousand times. If he has one.

Unfortunately, currently he is sniggering like a jerk at my silence and munching on my beloved game and I idiotically stare in awe. "My face is up here Evans," he drawls.

"Whatever Potter," I wave off acting completely standoffish but even I'm not fooled. I cross my arms petulantly while Sirius Black snorts from where he's lounging with Remus appearing bored.

"‛Whatever'? Rather rude don't you think Evans?" he leered irritably pushing his long shiny black hair from his pretty face. Darn him and his looks but HA I'm immune and James is a thousand times prettier. Whoa, wait did I really just think that.

NO!

"I think it's rude that you're acting like my mother Sirius, when did you grow boobies?" I asked sweetly and everyone oohed. "At least I have a pair," Sirius grabs his chest ridiculously and begins preening like a chicken. "Of what? Eyes? Girlfriends, because that's the only pair of anything you have physically." I astound him. "Lily! Get your mind out of the gutter," my face warms and turns red. "Ew Sirius I didn't mean that!" I splutter. "What didn't you mean?" "That!" "That what?" "That thing you just told me!" "What thing?" "You know, your thing with the two…well you know!" I begin to feel ridiculous and try not to blush. "Don't even try covering your jealous for my magnificent er…bosoms," he winks raunchily while Remus winks at a random Hufflepuff. James looks almost mad but I can only think of my ongoing showdown with his lovely beastie best friend. "They're lovely," I smile. "Double d's, just like your grades." The trademark Black leer melts into a scowl. "I get the best marks thank you very much so try not to be envious; green with jealousy makes you look…er tubby." I roll my eyes, "Bite me." "You know what Evans?" he towers over my petite frame. "Sirius shut up!" James snaps forcefully.

I could shudder, I hate that he took my battle and tells him so with my eyes but secretly I admire his courage. It is hard to stand up to an enemy but even worse to stand up to a friend something Remus, the prefect, has never grasped.

Sirius' head whipped to growl at his fellow Marauder but then the bell mercifully rings and I avoid all eye contact. Thinking anything to distract myself: I can't be late again! Last time stupid Amos proclaimed true love, oh so true. After I reject him he runs off to Marlene McKinnon the head girl and whines what an idiot. He was so not worth the detention McGonagall doled me- "I can't be late again!"

"I hate that apple," James is glaring so comically at his stomach with such a forlorn expression.

I'm baffled.

The poor fruit, I would die if James hated me like-Wait! No, I wouldn't care.

I can't think coherently when you smile back at me like that James.

"Um the one you ate?" I ask stupidly. He chortles and his hand flies up to muss his hair.

Oh how I envy that hand.

"Yes, do you know why?"

I shake my head.

"Well when you were bumping it up and down your body I could think of one thing," he leans in closely. My breathing is embarrassingly audible and I suavely cock my head to one side and step back into a sketchy Slytherin.

After we finish glowering at each other and the idiot leaves James laughs nervously once more, "When you bumped that fruit up and down your body I thought…That should be me."

XOXO

Thanks to my amazing BETA Molly Raesly

R&R!


End file.
